Mia Ageha
: For Masquerpets from Flyff, see Mia. is a girl aiming to become a Prism Star and is the main protagonist of Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future. The self-proclaimed leader of Prizmmy☆, she hates losing and ends up getting others involved as she moves ahead towards her goal. She has a childhood friend in elementary school which is Hye In, and as such, her best friend from PURETTY is Hye In.All information on this page taken from Pretty Rhythm Wiki. Personality Mia is a high-energy-14-year-old-teenage-girl who dedicates herself aiming to be number one. Her catchphrases are including "Mia ga Ichiban!", "GA-GAAAAAN!" when she is shocked, and "Ki Do Ai Luck!" (Motivation Passion Love Luck). Because she holds the belief, "Mia is number 1", she challenges the legendary Aira Harune to a Prism Show battle by cutting MARs' Prism Show and running up to the stage. She stands in front of MARs and said "I'm here by the grant that I'll beat... Aira Harune!" as she pointed to Aira. Although she seems quite dim-witted and straight-forwardly unintelligent, her straight-forwardness and simpleness are what keeps her going. Everyone in Prizmmy knows that Mia has a bad way of saying things, but she means no harm towards anyone. She never lies and always plays by the rules. Mia is always encouraging others and always keeping things positive. Sometimes she may speak rudely to Aira, but she actually loves MARs and has a lot of respect and admiration for Aira. Appearance Mia has wavy, dark purple hair and dark purple-red eyes. She wears her hair in a side bun with a big pink ribbon. During performances, the ribbon would be replaced with a red fluffy cap (which is Mimmy) or another hair accessory. Background Three years previous to Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future, Mia was in seen in the audience when Aira performed the Aurora Rising Dream, she cheered for Aira by shouting "Aira! Aira! Aira!" along with every other girl in the audience. She also flew along with everyone because of Aira's Aurora Rising Dream. Unknown to her, she was flying alongside her future members, Karin, Reina, and Ayami. She knew the three of them only after 3 years later when she interrupted MARs' Prism Show. Role in the Plot Leader Selection"]] Mia first appeared jumping up on stage during MARs's Prism Show, interrupting the entire show. Although Kyoko Asechi was infuriated, Jun Takigawa once again saw the potential for a great new Prism Star. With Kyoko's permission, he allowed Mia to join Pretty Top. Kyoko then proceeded to group Reina, Karin and Ayami with her as a future Prism Unit, and gave them each a Pretty Top Smart Phone that held each of their pair charms. Mia's held her pair charm, Mimmy. With that Smart Phone, Mia immediately called her childhood friend in Korea, Hye In, to tell her the news. Afterward, during training, Mia shocked everyone by flying an original Prism Jump with little training at all. At first, Mia did not get along with her fellow mates. She, in fact, was hated by them for her selfishness. During the unit's first collection of Fan Calls, to get a Fan Call, Reina, Karin and Ayami had the choice to throw away their pride and give a vote for themselves. While all other members gave themselves a vote and did not give a vote to anyone else, Mia did not vote for herself, and instead voted for all of the other girls. Touched by Mia's selflessness compared to their selfishness, Reina, Karin and Ayami took a new look at Mia, crying to her and apologizing for ignoring her. After getting their sad moments filmed, their fan calls started to rise because of how badly they wanted to debut and Mia with all the girls became able to debut as a Prism Unit called Prizmmy☆. Mia's Outfits Prism Show Outfits Prizmmy☆ Sunshine Vest, Prizmmy☆ Sunshine Skirt, Line Ribbon Suede Long Boots Prizmmy'☆ '''Leader Selection Silver Pearl Necklace, Dalmatian Pearl Jacket, Sexy Leopard Short Pants, Lace Tights & Animal Pumps COSMOs Shuffle Team Strawberry Idol Tops, Strawberry Idol Pannier, Strawberry Idol Boots Symphonia Outfits Symphonia Dress of Passion, Symphonia Boots of the Beginning Casual Outfits (Summer) Red Heart Necklace, Prism Stone Ruffle Pink T-Shirt, Prism Stone Stripe Skirt, PS Logo Knee-High & Sneakers Casual Outfits (Winter) Prism Stone Pinky & Dot One Piece, Brown Tights & Short Boots Prism World Cup Romantic Denim Jacket, Sexy Leopard Short Pants, Pop'n Hiso & Sneakers Trivia *Mia's last name, like all of the Prizmmy☆ members, is based on the name of a butterfly. Ageha is the Japanese name for "Swallowtail Butterfly". *Mia made some cameo appearance at the stained glass windows on White Winter Session stage in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. The stained glass windows showed Mia performed her Kirameki Future Star Evolution, as well as PURETTY, Prizmmy☆ and MARs, performing PURETTY, Prizmmy☆ and MARs, performing Grateful Symphonia. * Mia appears in a brief sequence in PriPara along with Naru and Aira Harune as the legendary unit, Saints. * Mia is in love with Prism Ace, however, she doesn't know that Prism Ace is Jun Takigawa. Mia also tried to confess her feelings to Prism Ace many times but never succeeded. * Mia is based on her real life counterpart, Mia Kusakabe, a member of Prizmmy☆ in real life. * In ''Idol Time PriPara, her family name is changed to "Hanazono", the same as her younger sister as shown in Idol Time PriPara. Gallery References Prizmmy☆ Category:COSMOs Category:Prism Stars Category:Dear My Future Category:Pretty Top Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Female